Across the Universe
by PrinzessinUmi1
Summary: Serie de mini fics con canciones de una de mis bandas favoritas: The Beatles. Capitulo 4: I want to hold your hand: Ryu piensa en Hayate Shonen Ai! D: . Parejas raras, algunas parejas yaoi, algunas no parejas, read and review, betches! XD
1. Girl

**Girl**

_**Is there anybody going to listen to my story**_

_**All about the girl who came to stay?**_

_**She's the kind of girl you want so much**_

_**It makes you sorry**_

_**Still, you don't regret a single day**_

_**Ah girl**_

_**Girl**_

**Zack**

**Existe en la historia de mi vida, una chica hermosa, de cabello de oro y ojos de mar... De esas chicas que llegan a tu vida para quedarse... De esas que llegas a amar tanto que a veces duele... Sin embargo, no te arrepientes un solo dia de tu vida de amarla con tanta intensidad...**

**A veces dudo de que ella no me quiera, me lo ha dicho tantas veces que parece ser verdad... Pero hay momentos en que no parece que sea de ese modo... Y otros en que me trata tan mal que he pensado en dejarlo todo...**

**¿Alguien esta dispuesto a escuchar mi historia, todo sobre una chica que llego para quedarse? Es el tipo de chica que deseas tanto que te sientes mal... Pero no te arrepientes un solo dia... Ah, Tina...**

**¿Acaso cuando eras joven te dijeron que el dolor llevaria al placer¿Entendiste acaso cuando te dijeron que un hombre debe romperse la espalda para ganarse algo de comer¿Seguiras creyendo lo mismo, incluso cuando el muera?**

**A veces no te entiendo... Y a veces te entiendo tanto... Ah, Tina...**

_**Was she told when she was young that pain**_

_**Would lead to pleasure?**_

_**Did she understand it when they said**_

_**That a man must break his back to earn**_

_**His day of leisure?**_

_**Will she still believe it when he's dead?**_

_**Ah girl**_

_**Girl**_

_**Girl**_


	2. Hold me tight

**Hold Me Tight**

_**It feels so right now, hold me tight**_

_**Tell me I'm the only one**_

_**And then I might**_

_**Never be the lonely one**_

_**So hold me tight, tonight, tonight,**_

_**It's you, you you you oooo oooo**_

**Kokoro**

**Se siente como si fuera algo que esta bien hacer... Abrazame fuerte... Dime que en tu vida nunca, nunca habra nadie mas... Aunque sea por un momento, por que se que a nadie debo pertenecer... Dime que soy la unica... Y tal vez despues, ya no estaré tan sola... No puedo pertenecer a nadie... A menos que dejes el dinero de toda tu vida en mi... Nunca podre ser de nadie mas que tuya...**

**Asi que abrazame fuerte esta noche... No me importa si es algo malo... Solamente tu eres para mi, Elliot... Abrazame fuerte, dejame seguirte amando esta noche... Tu eres el unico...**

_**Hold me tight**_

_**Let me go on loving you**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

_**Making love to only you**_

_**So hold me tight, tonight, tonight**_

_**It's you, you you you oooo oooo**_

_**You oooo**_


	3. All my loving

**Tercer capitulo super corto por que ando con prisas oo**

**Ralf Jones: Tal vez despues me ponga con lo de las parejas sugeridas o.o por ahorita, voy a vers jeje**

_**All My Loving**_

_**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you**_

_**Tomorrow I'll miss you**_

_**Remember I'll always be true**_

_**And then while I'm away**_

_**I'll write home every day**_

_**And I'll send all my loving to you**_

**Elliot**

**Cierra los ojos y te besaré la frente... Mañana, cuando me marche a ser mejor que antes, te extrañaré... Recuerda que aunque este lejos, siempre pensare en ti... Y entonces, cuando este lejos, mientras pienso en ti, escribiré a casa todos los dias... Y le enviaré a mi dulce hermanita todo mi cariño...**

_**All my loving I will send to you**_

_**All my loving, darling I'll be true**_

_**All my loving, all my loving ooh**_

_**All my loving I will send to you**_


	4. I want to hold your hand

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

_**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**_

_**I think you'll understand**_

_**When I'll say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

**Hayabusa**

**Mientras te admiro en la distancia, me gustaria decirte un monton de cosas... En especial, quiero decirte algo que creo que entenderias muy bien... Cuando te diga ese algo... Si es que llegases a entenderlo... Quisiera tomar tu mano... Es algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo... Solo tomar tu mano... Puede sonar extraño... Pero siempre he querido hacerlo...**

**Dime que si te digo lo que siento me dejaras ser tu hombre... Dime que dejarás que por lo menos roce tus dedos... Es lo unico que pido...**

**Y es que tu tienes un algo... Creo que entiendes a que me refiero... Cuando estas cerca de mi, cuando me hablas y me miras... Simplemente quiero tomar tus manos... Es lo unico que quiero...**

_**Oh please, say to me**_

_**You'll let me be your man**_

_**And please, say to me**_

_**You'll let me hold your hand**_

_**I'll let me hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**Yeah, you've got that something**_

_**I think you'll understand**_

_**When I'll feel that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_


End file.
